pokefandomcom-20200222-history
Sinnoh
|starter pokémon 2=Chimchar |starter pokémon 3=Piplup |video game 1=Pokémon Diamond and Pearl |video game 2=Pokémon Platinum |villain 1=Team Galactic |rival 1=Barry |real world=Hokkaidō region |region map 1=Sinnoh Map.PNG |region map caption 1=Game map of Pokémon Platinum. }} is the fourth major region to be feature in the Main Pokémon series and the setting of Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. The region is split into two sections: the Mainland and Battle Area. Kalos Region's is inspirational based on Hokkaidō region in the real world. Kalos currently have 17 known settlements of cities and towns. Cities and Towns Total of 18 settlements of cities and towns. * Twinleaf Town * Sandgem Town * Jubilife City * Oreburgh City * Floaroma Town * Eterna City * Hearthome City * Solaceon Town * Veilstone City * Pastoria City * Celestic Town * Canalave City * Snowpoint City * Sunyshore City * Pokémon League * Fight Area * Survival Area * Resort Area Routes and Landmarks Total of 31 routes and 35 landmarks. Routes * Route 201 (Sinnoh) * Route 202 (Sinnoh) * Route 203 (Sinnoh) * Route 204 (Sinnoh) * Route 205 (Sinnoh) * Route 206 (Sinnoh) * Route 207 (Sinnoh) * Route 208 (Sinnoh) * Route 209 (Sinnoh) * Route 210 (Sinnoh) * Route 211 (Sinnoh) * Route 212 (Sinnoh) * Route 213 (Sinnoh) * Route 214 (Sinnoh) * Route 215 (Sinnoh) * Route 216 (Sinnoh) * Route 217 (Sinnoh) * Route 218 (Sinnoh) * Route 219 (Sinnoh) * Route 220 (Sinnoh) * Route 221 (Sinnoh) * Route 222 (Sinnoh) * Route 223 (Sinnoh) * Route 224 (Sinnoh) * Route 225 (Sinnoh) * Route 226 (Sinnoh) * Route 227 (Sinnoh) * Route 228 (Sinnoh) * Route 229 (Sinnoh) * Route 230 (Sinnoh) * Seabreak Path Landmarks * Lake Verity * Oreburgh Gate * Oreburgh Mine * Ravaged Path * Floaroma Meadow * Valley Windworks * Eterna Forest * Old Chateau * The Underground * Wayward Cave * Mt. Coronet * Amity Square * Lost Tower * Solaceon Ruins * Lake Valor * Great Marsh * Pokémon Mansion * Fuego Ironworks * Iron Island * Lake Acuity * Spear Pillar * Victory Road * Pal Park * Battle Park ** Battle Tower ** Battle Frontier * Stark Mountain * Snowpoint Temple * Spring Path * Sendoff Spring * Turnback Cave * Fullmoon Island * Newmoon Island * Flower Paradise * Hall of Origin * Distortion World The Pokémon League Gym Leaders # Roark ( , Coal Badge) # Gardenia ( , Forest Badge) # Maylene ( , Cobble Badge) # Crasher Wake ( , Fen Badge) # Fantina ( , Relic Badge) # Byron ( , Mine Badge) # Candice ( , Icicle Badge) # Volkner ( , Beacon Badge) Elite Four and Pokémon Champion * Elite Four Aaron ( ) * Elite Four Bertha ( ) * Elite Four Flint ( ) * Elite Four Lucian ( ) * Pokémon Champion Cynthia ( ) See also * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl * Pokémon Platinum * Generation IV * Generation IV Pokémon * Sinnoh Pokédex Category:Region